Walker-type apparatus for disabled persons are known and examples of these may be found in issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,088, 4,861,051, 5,158,313, 5,167,597, and 5,741,020. There are several disadvantages to such devices, one being that they are bulky and difficult to transport, for example in the trunk of a car or on the seat of a car and most of these are not transportable on public transport vehicles such as buses and airplanes as they cannot fit in overhead storage compartments provided in such vehicles. Further, many of these apparatus resemble wheelchairs and do not provide a means for the disabled person to perform an exercise which is beneficial to his impairment. Another disadvantage of these prior art devices is that some of these, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,597, are unstable and require the disabled operator to have dexterity in order to control same. Some of these also have their center of gravity too high. Many of these apparatus are also adapted for use by older disabled persons.